


[Podfic of] Spa Day

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the twelfth day of the border negotiation, Katara's barely holding on to her temper. She really needs some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spa Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335264) by [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Spa%20Day.mp3) (8.71 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 19:01

**Streaming:**  



End file.
